Vongola Primo n Decimo play a Soccer?
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Bagaimanakah jika Vongola Primo n Decimo bermain bola? /"Hm, bisa kau ulangi lagi?"/"EXTREME!"/"Hi-Hiee!"/"Semoga tuhan menolong kita."/"Hm...ini menarik."/"Amin."/Hope you all enjoy this don't forget to Review/


**Silver** : Baiklah, sebelum kalian membaca ini saya ingin berterima kasih kepada para readers yang udah ngereview untuk cerita HNY, saya berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya *bungkuk*.. And Enjoy this one!

.

.

**Vongola Primo n Decimo play a Soccer?**

**Summary **: Bagaimanakah jika Vongola Primo n Decimo bermain bola? /"Hm, bisa kau ulangi lagi?"/"EXTREME!"/"Hi-Hiee!"/"Semoga tuhan menolong kita."/"Hm...ini menarik."/"Amin."/Hope you all enjoy this don't forget to Review/

**Rated **: T

**Genre **: Humor&Friendship

**Warning **: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Gana dll

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Vongola Mansion kita tercinta, terlihat Don Vongola Decimo sedang memasang wajah horror+shock dihadapan tutor mengerikannya.

"Hi-HIIIEEE! A-APA REBORN!? KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!?"

"Kau ingin aku mengulanginya Dame-Tsuna." Mengarahkan pistol kekepala Tsuna.

"Hi-HIIEEE!" Tsuna berteriak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya "Ta-tapi Reborn! Bagaimana caranya aku membujuk Mukuro apalagi Hibari-san untuk ikut!? Apakah kau sudah lupa insiden saat tahun baru waktu dulu itu!?" Walaupun sudah 4 tahun berlalu akan tetapi Tsuna masih terbayang tentang nasibnya setelah mereka jadi cleaning servis disana dan mendapatkan gigitan dari sang ketua kedisiplinan sekaligus Could Guardiansnya [Ingat dimana mereka semua merusak Namimori-chuu? Kalau belum silahkan baca fic satunya].

"Hn. Itu terserahmu Dame-Tsuna, kau adalah boss mereka maka kau harus bisa membujuk mereka." Ucap Reborn sembari berlalu dari sana.

_"Reborn!"_ Menjerit dalam hati sembari menatap kepergian arcobaleno yang telah terlepas dari kutukan itu, berharap bahwa laki-laki bertopi fandora itu akan membatalkan niatnya. Tapi namanya juga Reborn, ia pasti tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena keputusan yang ia buat selalu bulat.

Tsuna menghela nafas pasrah saat menyadari bahwa Tutornya telah pergi dari sana. Walaupun ia sudah menjadi boss dari Vongola Decimo, Reborn masih tetap menjadi Home Tutornya. Dan hari-harinya jadi lebih dari neraka dengan tambahan tugas paperworknya juga dengan..

*BBBOOOMMM*

Itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang." Keluh Tsuna sembari keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan berjalan kearah dimana ledakkan itu terdengar.

"Maa, maa, tenanglah Gokudera."

"Diam kau _Yakyuu-baka_! Aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada sapi bodoh ini!"

"Lambo-sama tidak bodoh Stupidera!"

Tsuna tiba disana dan melihat seisi ruang itu sembari melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak, tempat ini sudah tidak bisa dibilang lagi sebagai ruang tamu tapi mirip dengan kapal pecah. Banyak dinding yang berlubang-lubang, banyak perabotan yang telah rusak, dan itu artinya banyak lagi paperwork yang harus dia hadapin.

"Apa yang terjadi disini!" Tsuna berteriak tepat saat Gokudera lagi-lagi ingin melemparkan dynamitnya, dan itu membuat mereka semua melirik kearah Tsuna.

"A-ah, Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Ketiganya terkaget saat melihat kehadiran Tsuna disana.

"Ah, Tsuna...ini, bisa kami jelaskan." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Cepat jelaskan?" Tanya Tsuna dengan suara monoton, membuat ketiga guardiansnya meneguk ludah.

"A-Aho-Usi ini, dia menganggu perkerjaanku Juudaime." Ucap Gokudera sembari menunjuk kearah Lambo.

"Lambo-sama tidak menganggu, Stupidera!" Teriak Lambo.

"Apa katamu Aho-Usi!" Seru Gokudera sembari menendang Lambo hingga mengenai dinding dan menyebabkan dinding itu retak.

_"TIIDAAKK! Paperwork bertambah!"_ Jerit Tsuna dalam hati, lalu berlari kesana "Lambo kamu tidak apa-apa? Gokudera kau tidak bisa seperti itu!" Ucap Tsuna sembari membantu Lambo berdiri dan Lambo mulai menangis _"Dindingnya!?"_ Jerit Tsuna sembari menangis dalam hati.

"Ma-maafkan aku Juudaime!" Seru Gokudera yang entah kapan sudah sujud sembari menghantupkan kepalanya kelantai.

"Go-Gokudera-kun hentikan!" Seru Tsuna mencoba menenangkan Gokudera sementara itu Yamamoto berusaha menghibur Lambo agar tidak nangis.

*BBBOOMMM*

"Apalagi sekarang!?" Untuk kedua kalinya Tsuna meneriaki hal yang sama dan berlari kearah dimana suara itu berasal.

"Oya, oya kau tetap bersemangat birdy."

"Hn. Kamikuroso!"

*DDDHHUUAAR*

"Hi-HIIIEEE!" Teriakkan Tsuna terdengar saat sampai disana, bagaimana tidak. Keadaan disini lebih parah dari keadaan di ruang tamu, lobby yang menjadi tempat utama yang akan dilihat oleh orang-orang yang masuk kedalam mansion Vongola hancur lebih parah dari kata kapal pecah dan bencana gunung berapi.

Lantai-lantai sudah retak dan terlihat hancur, tangga terlihat sudah tidak utuh dan terjatuh kebawah, gorden-gorden berwarna merah sudah mulai berlubang dan ada yang terbakar hingga robek, dinding berlubang dan lampu yang besar sudah mulai terombang-ambing seperti diterjang badai, atap sudah ada yang retak hingga bolong, parahnya semua perabotan disana sudah hancur berkeping-keping karena pertengkaran Could Guardians serta Mist Guardiansnya, sementara itu Chrome dan Kusakabe nampak menonton disudut ruangan.

_"Kenapa tuhan membenciku!"_ Jerit Tsuna pasrah sembari menyiapkan rencana agar kabur dari paperwork yang akan menggunung drastis nantinya. Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Lambo hanya bisa _sweetdrop_+_faceplam_=_jawdrop_ melihat keadaaan disana, dan mereka mulai bersimpati dengan boss mereka yang akan mendapatkan paperwork 100 kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Bo-Bossu." Chrome adalah yang pertama kali merasakan kehadiran Tsuna disana, terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia sudah kelelahan untuk menenangkan kedua orang itu berhenti bertarung.

"Mukuro...Hibari-san..hentikan pertarungan ini." Tsuna yang udah dalam keadaan HDWDnya berdiri sembari menahan Tonfa milik Hibari dan Trident milik Mukuro.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi bisakah kau melepaskan peganganmu pada tridentku?"

"Herbivore jangan menganggu."

"Tidak. Kalian berdua akan kuhukum karena perbuatan kalian." Ucap Tsuna dengan suara monoton, masa bodoh tanggappan keduanya karena mereka juga ia harus mendapatkan paperwork 100 kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Tch." Guman Hibari sembari menyimpan Tonfanya dan Mukuro yang menghilangkan tridentnya.

"Datanganlah kehalaman belakang nanti siang." Ucap Tsuna sembari berlalu kesana. Well, setidaknya ia berhasil membuat keduanya ikut dalam ajakkan Reborn.

.

.

"Juudaime, kenapa kita ada disini?" Tanya Gokudera bingung.

"Tanyakan pada Reborn." Ucap Tsuna yang masih pundung dipohon yang berada didekatnya karena paperworknya yang akan menggunung nantinya.

"Aku menyuruh Dame-Tsuna memanggil kalian kesini karena ada yang harus kalian lakukan." Ucap Reborn sembari memegang topi fandoranya.

"Apa itu Reborn/Arcobaleno/Reborn-san?" Semua bertanya secara bersamaan, sedangkan Hibari hanya mengatakan 'hn' saja.

"Pake ini." Ucap Reborn sembari mengasihkan mereka sebuah pakaian yang berwarna biru dengan garis berwarna putih, merekapun pergi untuk mengganti baju mereka dengan baju yang diberikan.

5 menit kemudian

"Maa, maa. Aku sepertinya mengerti Reborn." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Ini sangat pas Reborn-san." Ucap Gokudera sembari menaikan kaos kakinya.

"Omnivore...kenapa kau menyuruh kita memakai pakaian ini?" Tanya Hibari yang terlihat tidak enak.

"Oya, oya, aku setuju dengan pertanyaan skylark itu, Arcobaleno." Ucap Mukuro.

"U-uhh.." Chrome nampak blush karena memakai pakaian cheerleders lengkap dengan pom-pomnya.

"Kufufufu, kau sungguh manis sekali Chrome-ku sayang." Ucap Mukuro.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama." Ucap Chorme sembari nge-blush.

"Reborn..." Ucap Tsuna.

Terlihat Reborn menyerigai kearah mereka dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bulat dan berwarna hitam-putih seperti bendera balapan.

"Kita akan bermain bola." Ucap Reborn.

"Hn?"

"Bisa kau ulangin lagi?"

"Ingin kukatakan lagi?" Tanya Reborn sembari meng-glare mereka semua, terlihat semua menggeleng kepala, Hibari dan Mukuro pengecualian.

"Oya, oya...aku tidak akan kalah darimu skylark."

"Kita lihat saja nanti _perverted_ pineapple herbivore."

"Baiklah, kalian menjadi 2 tim. Karena pemainnya kurang aku mengundang mereka." Ucap Reborn.

"Mereka?" Tanya Tsuna bingung.

"Decimo~" Menengok kebelakang dan menemukan sosok Vongola Primo berserta guardiansnya.

"Oh, ternyata kalian, hahahaha." Ucap Yamamoto sembari tertawa.

"Che, kalau begitu aku tidak akan kalah." Ucap Gokudera.

"Oya, oya, ada apa ini? Kenapa ada Melon disini?"

"Nufufufu, seharusnya kau tanyakan kepada orang itu pineapple." Ucap Daemon.

"Hn."

Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan didepannya, bagaimana tidak. Vongola Primo dan juga Guardiansnya memakai baju bola yang berwarna hitam dengan garis kuning, yang berarti akan menjadi lawan main mereka. Dan itu artinya akan ada lagi paperwork yang harus ia dapatkan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan halamannya.

"Hnp, kalau begitu mari kita mulai." Ucap Reborn

Tim Primo vs Tim Decimo

"Baiklah pertandingan dimulai." Ucap Reborn yang entah sejak kapan udah berganti pakaian menjadi wasit berbajukan hitam garis kuning dan meniup peluitnya tanda pertandingan dimulai.

Pembagian bola dimulai oleh Giotto dan G, lalu mengoper kebelakang dimana Asari berada dan sisanya berlari kedepan, tidak termaksud kiper. Asari yang membawa bola kembali mengoper kearah G yang bebas dan tidak dijaga siapapun.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu kakek tua." Ucap Gokudera yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan lengkap dengan dynamitnya ditangannya.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku juga." Ucap G mengeluarkan panahnya, pada akhirnya terjadi ledakkan dan bola melambung keatas lalu didapatkan oleh Deamon yang entah bagaimana lompatannya tinggi.

_"PERTANDINGAN MACAM APA INI!"_ Jerit Tsuna dan Giotto dalam hati.

"Go, go Mukuro-sama! Go, go Mukuro-sama!" Seru Chrome sembari menyemangatin mereka, tepatnya hanya Mukuro seorang.

"Kufufufu, akan kulakukan Chrome." Ucap Mukuro lalu maju untuk mengambil bola dari Daemon.

"Nufufufu, tidak akan kubiarkan." Ucap Daemon.

"Kufufufu, kasih kesini bolanya kau melon." Ucap Mukuro.

"Nufufufu, aku tidak akan mengasihkannya, nanas." Ucap Daemon.

"Nufufufu, kau pasti akan mengasihkannya." Ucap Mukuro.

"Nufufufu, tentu saja tidak." Ucap Daemon.

"Kufufufu."

"Nufufufu."

"Kufufufu."

"Nufufufu."

"Kufufufu."

"Nufufufu."

Sementara mereka beragumen bola berada ditengah-tengah keduanya, membuat sisanya _sweetdrop_ menonton kedua buah-buahan itu bertengkar.

_"Memangnya ini kontes tawa teraneh apa?"_ Batin Chorme lalu ia melirik bahwa Lampo ingin mengambil bola "Ah! Awas bolanya!" Serunya.

"Fu?" Ucap Daemon dan Mukuro bingung lalu melirik dibawah mereka, dimana benda bulat itu sudah tidak ada disana dan melihat Lampo membawanya.

"Oya, oya, ini karena ulahmu." Ucap Daemon.

"Oya, oya, kau bilang apa? Justru ini karena ulahmu." Ucap Mukuro.

"Oya, oya, bagaimana kau bisa bilang seperti itu." Ucap Daemon.

"Oya, oya, karena ini memang salahmu." Ucap Mukuro.

"Oya, oya, tentu saja bukan salahku." Ucap Daemon.

"Oya, oya, semua ini sudah pasti salahmu." Ucap Mukuro

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka kembali beragumen.

Kita lanjut. Lampo berlari sembari membawa bola kearah gawang tapi saat ingin sampai dia dihalangan oleh Yamamoto yang terlihat tertawa mengarah kearanya.

"Lampo kau ingin permen?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Berikan Lampo-sama!" Seru Lampo.

"Hahah, ini." Ucap Yamamoto sembari mengasihkan Lampo permen dan membawa mengiring bolanya lalu menendang kearah Tsuna.

"Kerja bagus Yamamoto!" Seru Tsuna dan membawa bola.

"Tidak secepat itu Tsuna!" Seru Giotto dan berusaha merebut bola, akhirnya keduanyapun berusaha untuk mendapatkan bola dan seperti menari, lengkap dengan tangan mereka berpegangan untuk dorong-mendorong.

"Go, go bossu! Go, go bossu!" Ucap Chrome menyemangatin.

"Asari!" Seru Giotto yang berhasil mendapatkan bola dan mengoper kearah Asari, kebetulan sekali dia yang paling dekat dengan gawang.

"Baiklah." Ucap Asari sembari menendang kearah gawang.

"EXTREME PUNCH!" Seru Ryohei sembari meninju bola itu hingga melambung tinggi keatas.

"Yah, gagal masuk deh." Ucap Asari lalu berlari kebelakang.

"Kerja bagus senpai!" Seru Yamamoto lalu berlari kearah berlawanan untuk mengejar bola. Bolapun mendarat di Hibari, yang dari tadi hanya diam disana. Berjalan pelan dengan hawa yang tidak enak dibelakangnya, membuat yang lain tidak ingin mendekat, kecuali.

"Hn, berikan bola itu."

Dia!

"Tidak." Ucap Hibari.

"Aku akan menahanmu karena tidak ingin menyerahkan bola itu." Ucap Alaude sembari mengeluarkan borgolnya.

"Akanku gigit kau karena menganggu." Ucap Hibari sembari mengeluarkan tonfanya, dan akhirnya keduanyapun bertarung meninggalkan sang bola disana.

G menendang bola itu hingga melambung keatas, Gokudera tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan dan akhirnya mengeluarkan box weaponnya lalu memakai salah satu alat System C. untuk berjalan diatas, tepatnya melayang lalu mengoper kearah Tsuna yang berada dibawah.

"Bagaimana kakek tua?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Che." Guman G kemudian berlari untuk merebut bola.

"La-Lambo!" Seru Tsuna sembari mengoper kearah Lambo.

"Aho-usi tendang yang kuat!" Seru Gokudera sembari melihat Lambo mengangkat kaki kirinya dan menendang bola kearah gawang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Seru Knuckle sembari meninju bola itu hingga melayang kembali. Dan diambil oleh G lalu mengoper kearah Asari yang saat ini lagi-lagi bebas dan tidak dijaga oleh siapapun.

"Lampo!" Seru Asari lalu mengoper kearah Lampo. Lampo berlari kearah gawang dan berhadapan dengan Ryohei.

"Berikan tendanganmu to the extrim!" Seru Ryohei.

"Ah! Itu apa itu!" Seru Lampo sembari menunjuk dibelakang Ryohei.

"Hah?" Ucap Ryohei sembari melirik kebelakang yang tentu saja membuat Lampo mempunyai kesempatan lalu menendang hingga masuk kedalam.

PRRIIITT!

"Tim Vongola Primo mencetak gol, 1 – 0!"

"Turf-Top! Apa yang kau lakukan kita kebobolan 1 gol!" Seru Gokudera marah.

"Huh? AKU EXTREME TIDAK TAU TAKO-HEAD!" Seru Ryohei.

"Kerja bagus Lampo!" Seru Giotto, Asari dan juga G.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai. Tim Primo memimpin dengan 1-0, Gokudera mengoper kearah Yamamoto yang tentu saja dibawa Yamamoto dengan senang hati sembari tertawa, sepertinya hanya dialah yang normal.

"Utsushi Ame." Ucap Yamamoto sembari mengeluarkan Shigure Kintokinya dan terlihat 3 duplikat dirinya lalu berjalan diarah yang berbeda-beda.

"Cari yang asli!" Seru Giotto.

"Nufufu akan kulakukan." Ucap Daemon dan membuat dirinya menjadi tiga dengan ilusinya lalu berlawanan dengan Yamamoto.

"Hahaha ini pasti akan seru." Ucap Yamamoto kemudian bertarung untuk mempertahankan bola. Selagi Daemon mengurusnya tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana caranya, Yamamoto yang asli saat ini tengah minum susu di pojokkan lapangan.

"Susu membuat tulangmu kuat." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa duduk dipojok lapangan begitu, pokoknya semua bisa terjadi di fic ini, lanjut.

Yamamoto yang masih nyemil susupun menendang bolanya dan mengasihkan kearah Gokudera yang bebas, awalnya ingin mengasihkan ke Tsuna, tapi begitu melihat laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tengah sweetdrop ditengah lapangan iapun mengoper kearah Gokudera. Dan Yamamoto yang tengah membawa bolapun menjadi air lalu membasahi Daemon.

"Nufufu, bajuku basah." Ucap Daemon "Ha-HATCHI!" Bersin hingga membuat angin topan dengan ilusinya.

"Ap-APAA-APAAN INI!?" Seru Gokudera yang lari mundur sembari menghindari angin topan itu.

"Kufufu, oper kesini." Ucap Mukuro yang bebas, mau ngak mau Gokudera mengoper kearah Mukuro. Lalu Mukuro membawa bola sembari mengeluarkan ilusinya membuat yang lainnya kesulitan untuk merebut bola "Oya, oya, aku baru tau kalau disana ada gereja." Ucap Mukuro sembari menunjuk kebalakang.

"Dimana?" Tanya Knuckle menengok kebelakang.

"Kufufu." Menendang pelan dan akhirnya masuk kedalam gawang.

PRRRIIITT!

"Tim Vongola Decimo mencetak gol, 1-1"

"Kerja bagus Mukuro!"

"Go, go Mukuro-sama! Go, go Mukuro-sama!"

"Nufufu, bisa-bisanya kau tertipu." Ucap Daemon.

"Dasar." Ucap G.

"Astaga, menipu itu dosa Mukuro." Ucap Knuckle menasihatin, pikir dong, tadi juga Lampokan nipu Ryohei..ah sama aja kalian bedua nih.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai, hasil seimbang dan waktu yang dimainkan hampir saja habis. G mengoper bola kearah Giotto dan Giotto mengoper bola kearah Asari, dengan cepat Asari mengoper bola kearah Alaude. Karena Alaude tidak ingin lama-lama mengiring bola iapun mengoper kearah Lampo saat mendapatkan bola itu.

"Elextric Shoot!" Seru Lampo sembari menendang bola itu, entah bagaimana bolanya diselimuti oleh aliran listrik*jurus jiplak dari mana tuh?*.

"Ini sangat EXTREME!" Seru Ryohei lalu menahan bola itu, alhasil bola terlepas dan masuk kedalam gawang, Ryohei menjadi hitam seperti baru saja dibakar dan rambutnya keriting dan berdiri.

"Pfftt-WHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Semua tertawa begitu melihat penampilan Ryohei.

"Huh? SAWADA! APA YANG EXTREME MEREKA TERTAWAKAN?!" Seru Ryohei bingung.

"O-Onii-san..." Ucap Tsuna.

_"Bahkan ia tidak mengetahuinnya."_ Batin mereka semua "HWAHAHAHAHA!"

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Gokudera mengoper bola kearah Tsuna, kemudian mengiring bola bak seorang perpesional dan diambil oleh Giotto lalu maju dengan keadaan HDWMnya kearah gawang Decimo, lalu mengoper kearah G dimana G berlari dengan cukup kencang kearah Lambo.

"Gu-GUPYAA!" Karena ketakutan Lambo mengeluarkan basokanya dan memasukkinya, lalu terdengar bunyi ledakkan dan keluarlah TYL Lambo.

"Yare, yare, ini lagi?" Tanya Lambo kemudian berdiri dan melihat kearha dimana G mengarah kearahnya, lalu merongoh sesuatu dari kantongnya dan memakainya "Thunder Set!" Serunya "Eletric cornato!"

"KKYYYAAA!"

Huh? G teriakkan lo kayak gitu?

"Kau yang nulis, cepat lanjutkan aku masih banyak kerjaan!" Nodong panah.

Hi-HIIEEE! Ba-baik!

Lanjut. Hampir saja bola mengenai G kalau dia tidak cepat untuk pergi dari sana, tapi bola berhasil direbut oleh Lambo dan mengoper kearah Hibari, lalu Hibari membawa bola dan mengoper kearah Gokudera, dan Gokudera mengoper bola kearah Yamamoto.

"Yarazuku no Ame!" Seru Yamamoto dan menendang bola, menyebabkan bola melambung cepat dan melewati Knuckle.

PRRIITTTT!

"Tim Vongola Decimo mencetak gol, hasil imbang 2-2! Pertandingan akan berakhir dalam waktu 10 menit."

"Kau hebat Yamamoto!" Seru yang lainnya.

"Lagi-lagi kebobolan." Ucap G pasrah.

"Semoga tuhan menolong kita." Ucap Knuckle.

"Amin." Ucap G, Giotto, Asari, Lampo, Alaude dan Daemon sembari menundukkan kepalanya seraya berdoa.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai. Hasil imbang dan bisa dibilang seri, bola dioper kearah Lampo dan dihadang oleh Lambo, saat mengiring terlihat asap berwarna pink muncul di sekeliling Lambo dan berganti menjadi Lambo yang sekarang.

"Aho-usi! Sebelah sini!" Seru Gokudera.

"Ambil ini Stupidera!" Ucap Lambo sembari menendang kearah Gokudera yang ditengkap dengan mudah.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kebobolan lagi!" Seru Asari sembari berlari kearah Gokudera.

"Che, Baseball idiot!" Seru Gokudera sembari menendang bola kearah Yamamoto.

"Tsuna!" Seru Yamamoto lalu mengoper kearah Tsuna.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan." Ucap Giotto dalam keadaan HDWMnya.

"Begitu juga denganku." Ucap Tsuna yang juga dalam keadaan HDWMnya.

Akhirnya pertarungan antara kakek dan cucupun dimulai*lagi* dengan HDWM mereka. Dan entah mengapa saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk membuat lawakan. Oke kita lanjut.

Bola yang berhasil dipertahankan Tsuna dioper kearah Yamamoto dan berlari, tidak melihat Yamamotopun bertabrakkan dengan Gokudera yang ternyata mengetahui bahwa bola melambung didekatnya.

"Baseball idiot lihat-lihat jika kau lagi berlari!" Seru Gokudera marah.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, akukan tidak sengaja." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Tetap saja baseball idiot!" Gara-gara beragumen bola dilupakan dan diambil oleh Lampo "Lihat itu, semua ini gara-gara ulahmu!"

"Hahah, tapikan itu juga salahmu." Ucap Yamamoto.

Bola dibawa oleh Lampo dan dioper kearah Giotto lalu dioper lagi kearah Asari tapi langsung diambil oleh Yamamoto. Yamamoto mengoper bola kearah Lambo dan Lambo kembali mengoper kearah Yamamoto.

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi, Yarazuku no Ame!" Seru Yamamoto dan kali ini berhasil ditangkis oleh Knuckle "Maa, ternyata tertahan. Ahahahaha." Ucap Yamamoto tertawa.

Bola dilambungkan kearah Giotto dan dioper kearah Daemon lalu Daemon mengoper kearah Asari.

"Ah! Bossu kekiri!" Seru Chorme, Tsuna berlari kearah kiri dan berhasil mengambil ahli bola.

"Terima kasih Chrome." Ucap Tsuna sembari tersenyum dan berlari, sedangkan Chrome nge-blush parah.

"Bo-bossu..." Guman Chrome yang masih nge-blush "Go, go bossu! Go, go bossu!" Chrome menyemangatin sembari salah tingkah.

Err...kenapa nyelip nih 2796?

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Eh,, sembunyi lu jangkrik, ntar naas lagi kayak jangkrikku waktu dulu *nyembunyiin jangkrik dari hadapan Reborn*

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara jangkrik. Oy Dame-Silver apakah kau membawa jangkrik?" Tanya Reborn.

Ti-tidak!

"Kalau kau berbohong." Nodongin Leon yang udah jadi pistol.

Hi-HIIIIEEE! *angkat tangan+geleng-geleng kepala*

Lanjut keacara pertandingan.

Tsuna mengoper bola kearah Gokudera yang langsung dipanah oleh G, dan jangan tanya kenapa bolanya ngak pecah atau kempes, jangan tanya, karena di fic ini semua bisa terjadi...ehem, back to the story. Lalu bola memantul bak bola basket kearah Giotto dan digiring kearah gawang. Dan bola ditembakkan, apakah akan kebobolan lagi?!

"MAXIMUM CANON!"

**DDHHUUUAARRR**

"Pergantian bola!" Reborn melempar bola baru kedalam lapangan.

"ITU EXTREM DHASYAT!" Seru Ryohei.

_"Kau baru saja menghancurkan bolanya..herbivore/turf-top/onii-san/senpai/Ryohei-san/Ryohei."_ Pikir mereka semua.

"Go, go Mukuro-sama! Go, go Bossu! Go, go, Mukuro-sama! Go, go Bossu!" Chrome masih setia menyemangatin kedua orang itu, jangan tanya kenapa ia ngak capek-capek atau suaranya serek. Karena kalian pasti sudah tau, apapun bisa terjadi di sini, dan saya males mengulanginnya terus. Termaksud...

*DDDHHUUUAAAKKK*

"Oya, oya, kau terlalu bersemangat birdy."

"Hn. I'll bite you to the death."

Itu!

"Hi-HIIIEE! Ja-ngan bertengkar!" Seru Tsuna panik. Tidak mendengarin perkataan bossnya mereka terus berkelahi, bukan mereka tidak memakai trident ataupun tonfa tapi..dengan bola. Mukuro yang sekarang memegang bola menendang hingga hampir mengenai wajah Hibari jika tidak Hibari tendang kembali bola itu. Udah pokoknya begitulah, pikir aja ya sendiri, Silver malas nulis banyak-banyak *mood down*.

DDHUUUAARR!

BBRRAAKKK!

DDHHHAARRR!

"Nufufufufu, tidak baik jika langsung main serang." Ucap Daemon.

"Kau mengangguku, maka dari itu akan kutahan kau." Ucap Alaude.

DHHUUAARR!

"EXTREM E FIGHT!"

"HI-HIIIEEEEE!"

"HHUUUUAAAA!"

"KKKYYYAAAA!"

PPRRIIIIITTT!

"Hasil seri! 2-2 untuk Tim Vongola Primo dan juga Tim Vongola Decimo." Untung saja Reborn berpikir cepat atau memang udah habis waktunya bertanding. Terlihat arena itu penuh dengan asap disana-sini, menampakkan sang Decimo yang saat ini tengah tergeletak ditanah dengan arwahnya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sungguh teragis...

.

.

.

Errrr...

Ada yang lihat dimana Lampo dan Lambo?

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

BANG!

NOOOOO~~! JANGKRIK KU!

"Kesalahanmu sendiri Dame-Silver." Ucap Reborn lalu berlalu dari sana.

Semoga kau tenang di sisi Asari yang maha ceria[?].

-FIN—

**Aria** : Ending yang gaje...

**Silver **: Huff, mau bagaimana lagi! Jangkrikku udah tewas! Dan lagi-lagi pembunuhnya Reborn! Neth...tolong dong kuburin jangkrikku..*ngelihat Neth yang gi main psp*

**Neth **: *berhenti main psp plush pasang wajah 'WTF'* Ogah *ngelanjutin main psp*

**Silver **: Huuhh,, *natap Aria* Ariaa-chan.. *masang neko-eyes-no-jutsu*

**Aria **: *lari kekamar mandi* _Gile bikin perut gue mual!_

**Silver **: HHWAAA! *nangis bombay* Jangkrikku! GIOTTO DE VONGOLA! CEPAT KUBUR JANGKRIKKU!"

**Giotto **: *kaget+masang wajah horror* ye-yes Ma'am!"

**Silver **: *entah bagaimana udah makai baju hitam-hitam plush sapu tangan dilambai-lambaikan* Selamat jalan jangkrikku!

**Neth **: *sweetdrop* Eh...*ngelihat kertas putih dibawah* apa ini? *ngambil kertas yang ada dibawah* dari Silver untuk readers... *ngebuka kertas* 'Err, mina-san bagaimana dengan cerita ini, saya tau bahwa cerita ini endingnya gaje banget..well, saya cuman mau bilang thanks untuk membaca dan jangan lupa nge-review, dan thanks juga yang sudah nge-review cerita HNY..yang saya akui juga itu gaje...well, semoga kalian menikmati yang satu ini..sekian.'

**Aria **: *teriak dalam wc* Thanks udah mampir n singgah disini ya!

**Neth **: *masang wajah WTF* err, sampai ketemu lagi [kalau silver memang mau buat cerita lagi]


End file.
